Beatlemanía
by Jaqui Evans
Summary: Cap. 9 Up! Drabble L&J Instantes perdidos en la vida de James y Lily, al compás de la música de los Beatles. Viñetas sin Correlación donde podréis leer a una pareja enamorada que nunca pasa de moda y por la cual el tiempo parece no pasar.
1. Love is All you Need

Hola, Hola! Que tal?

Bien esta es una nueva tabla para la comunidad de lj Retos a la carta.

Este es el primer capítulo de la Tabla Musical de los Beatles.

Espero la disfruten

Disclaimer: Como siempre los personajes son de J.K Rowling. Yo no recibo más que la alegría de saber que les agrada lo que escribo.

* * *

**Love is All you Need...**

- Has llegado temprano, James. Es raro en ti. ¿Estás bien? – James sólo se limitó de soltar un gruñido molesto y lanzarse al sillón frente a la chimenea de la sala común, donde Remus leía un enorme libro. – Supongo que ha sido una cita interesante.

James ladeó su cabeza y fulminó con la mirada a un divertido Remus, murmuró algo como _muy gracioso Lunático_, luego volvió a echar su cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y puso sus largas piernas sobre el borde de otro sillón.

- ¿Demasiado ligera de mente? – preguntó Remus interesado por el desanimo de su amigo. – ¿O tal vez demasiado impulsiva?

Remus pudo notar la casi sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del merodeador, pero éste se limitó a mantener los ojos cerrados.

Después de unos minutos habló sin entusiasmo.

- Siempre es lo mismo, Lunático. No sé si estoy muy viejo para estas cosas, o qué. Pero con el pasar del tiempo sigue siendo igual, casi rutinario. Es francamente aburrido.

- ¿Viejo? Vamos, James sólo tienes dieciséis años, recién ha comenzado el curso, nos queda uno más en Hogwarts. Y aún te falta salir con al menos el veinte por ciento de las chicas del colegio. Las mujeres por lo general tienden a ser muy diferentes entre sí, no veo porque habrías de aburrirte.

- Lo es de hecho. Puede que cada una de ellas piensen cosas diferentes, pero en general siempre quieren lo mismo. No paran de suspirar desde el momento en que las invitas a salir, luego si por casualidad llegas a mirarlas ya piensan que estas loco por ellas, unas sonríen otras te guiñan un ojo. – James bufó irritado antes de continuar – luego en la cita hablan sin parar sobre sus temas preferidos, ya sabes: Ropa, clases, otras chicas, chismes, lo que sea. Disimuladamente miden cada una de mis reacciones, hay veces en que ni siquiera finjo estarles poniendo atención. Esperan el momento en que intentes besarlas, cosa que ya no supone ningún reto, es más fácil que hacerle una broma a Snivellus. Pronto ya quieren que me encierre con ellas en el armario de las escobas. – Sonrió travieso – No es que eso me molestará antes, pero ¿Eso es todo? Quiero decir, ¿No hay algo más?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con algo más? – respondió Remus esta vez verdaderamente interesado, analizando las palabras de James como si no creyese que provinieran de él.

- No sé, Lunático. Es sólo que pensé que había más, a veces escucho a Longbottom hablar acerca de lo que siente al estar con Alice, y es en realidad una mezcla de emociones que no sé si he sentido alguna vez por cualquiera de las chicas con las que he salido. Algo por lo cual quieras darle a tu chica algo mejor que un atracón en el armario, algo que explique por qué Longobottom sonríe como idiota cada vez que su novia se acerca, o por qué no presta atención en los entrenamientos cuando ella está observándolo desde las gradas o por lo cual no deje de hablar de ella. _Eso_, Lunático, esa sensación extraña que hace piruetas con tus emociones cada vez que la miras, _eso_ que te sorprende diariamente y hace que cada día sea diferente.

Los ojos dorados de Remus brillaron con intensidad, al comprender lo que James intentaba – tan desarticuladamente – explicar. James volvió a cerrar los ojos frustrado por no saber darse a entender.

- A decir verdad, es bastante simple lo que necesitas. Sólo debes encontrar la chica adecuada. Alguien que te guste más que las demás y que suponga un desafío.

- ¿Alguien como quien? Lunático. Para mí, todas las mujeres son iguales.

- Remus – dijo una voz suave acercándose a ellos, deteniéndose ante las piernas de James que le impedían el paso hasta Remus – me permites, Potter.

- ¿Porqué debería, Evans? – dijo James con un brillo diferente en la mirada.

- Porque tus piernas están en mi camino, y a menos que no quieras volar en el próximo partido sin ellas, te sugiero que las quites de ahí. – James se rió teatralizando un escandaloso escalofrío que ella respondió con una mueca, pero igualmente las movió dejándole libre el paso.

- ¿Estás listo? – Dijo Lily con una sonrisa a su amigo – ya he terminado mi redacción de pociones curativas, gracias por esperarme.

- Sí, estoy listo.

- ¿Tenías una cita, Lunático? No me habías dicho nada. – dijo James con _algo más_ que diversión en su voz.

- Si hacer la ronda de prefectos te parece una cita, pues entonces sí – respondió Remus con tranquila alegría.

- Ya veo. Que se diviertan – dijo irónico.

- Más que tú al menos – inquirió Lily con severidad y se alejó hacia el retrato, mientras Remus trasladaba su libro a la habitación con un simple movimiento de su varita y la seguía. Justo antes de salir, Lily se volteó y con una sonrisa añadió – Que te diviertas, Potter.

- Muy graciosa – refunfuñó desde su asiento, pero ella no alcanzó a oírle.

James se quedó mirando un momento él retrato, analizando esa sonrisa que Lily le había dedicado. Se estaba riendo _de_ él estaba claro, pero aún así, sin entender muy bien por qué, quiso que _ella_ le sonriese mucho más a menudo.

* * *

¿Y Bien? ¿Qué tal? Sí, es cortita, pero ya vendrán más rápidamente. Espero les haya gustado.

Y para quienes que leen mis otros fics, espero actualizarlos pronto, antes de que quieran matarme por no subir nuevos capítulos. Les Agradezco la espera xD

Ahora un secreto de belleza: Escribir rrs ayuda a perder peso. ¡Qué esperan! Denle al Go!

Cariños. Jaqui


	2. Don't you know it's gonna last?

_Hola! _

_Cap Número 2, ven que no me he tardado nada! Gracias por su buena respuesta ante el primer capítulo, me han hecho muy feliz! _

_Esta vez, al final de la viñeta les dejaré la canción traducida para quienes no la conozcan y tb la dirección web donde pueden oír la canción on line, Les parece la idea?_

_Bien, si no les gusta esta modalidad, entonces me dicen y dejamos sólo la viñeta._

* * *

**Don't you know it's gonna last?**

Llegó cansado a casa, aún con la adrenalina de la batalla en el cuerpo, un movimiento imperceptible de su varita abrió la puerta y se sumergió en ese aroma a flores dulces que logró relajar sus músculos doloridos.

James se quitó la ensangrentada chaqueta y caminó con lentitud hacía el living de su casa, ensuciando con barro y sangre todo a su paso. No quería preocupar a Lily, necesitaba calmarse un momento, tomar una ducha y luego besar a su esposa hasta que la angustia se haya ido por completo.

Cerró los ojos luego de tenderse en el sillón e inspiró todo lo profundamente que su dolor en las costillas le permitían y se quedó allí sumido en la oscuridad.

Pronto unos labios cálidos y suaves rozaban los suyos, inspiró otra vez emitiendo una mueca de dolor, mientras el perfume de Lily le embriagaba los sentidos y le devolvía a una realidad diferente, a la tranquilidad de esas suaves manos que le acariciaban con delicadeza mientras medían la gravedad de los daños en el cuerpo del merodeador.

Lily rasgó con rapidez la camiseta de James y le observó con tanto amor como determinación. Ella le cogió de las manos y le hizo levantarse, James entendió el mensaje y alzo su cuerpo pesado hasta quedar de pie junto a su esposa, aún sin abrir los ojos. No quería ver la preocupación que se reflejaría en esa verde y profunda mirada.

Se dejó guiar entre la oscuridad hasta el enorme baño de la habitación principal, se sentó sobre la tapa del excusado y atrapó a Lily entre sus brazos como si ella fuese su salvación.

Y realmente lo era.

Ella apoyo su rostro en el desordenado cabello de su marido y respiró con calma, impidiendo que las emociones le desbordaran. Besó fugazmente su cabello, lentamente fue recorriendo con sus labios la frente de él, la ceja algo ensangrentada, besó los parpados aún cerrados, la punta de la nariz y la comisura de su boca.

Finalmente, James alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Lily, se quedaron así momentos eternos que como siempre les hacían volver a sentir esperanza.

Porque no había nada en la vida que le importase más a James, que la mujer que estrechaba en sus brazos. _Ella_, sólo ella podía darle las fuerzas para seguir luchando por darle un mundo mejor, un mundo lo suficientemente bueno para ella y para sus futuros hijos.

Lily desabrochó el pantalón de su esposo con habilidad, aún sin despegarse de su abrazo, ella entendía que él necesitaba tenerla cerca, tanto como ella necesitaba curar sus heridas en esos momentos. Encendió con su varita una luz tenue en el baño, y abrió la llave de la bañera mientras lentamente el aire se llenaba de vapor.

Él la observaba moverse con agilidad sin separarse un milímetro de su cuerpo, hasta que ella le indico que se levantará para terminar de desvestirle, los pantalones cayeron con facilidad, y estando en ropa interior James la abrazó más aún e introdujo sus manos bajo la camiseta de Lily levantándola con suavidad.

- James – susurró Lily intentando detenerle.

- Sólo quiero que estés conmigo, sólo quédate conmigo. – murmuró el merodeador con voz apagada, llena de temores, como si Lily pudiese abandonarlo en algún momento, como si él fuese a caerse sin su presencia, _como si ella pudiese dejarle caer_.

Lily alzó los brazos dejando que James sacase su ropa con el mismo cuidado y habilidad que ella lo había hecho con él.

Cuando finalmente la bañera estuvo llena, James se introdujo en el agua arrastrando con él a Lily, coloreando de rojo el agua mientras las sales de baño escocían ligeramente en las heridas.

Deslizó una vez más sus brazos alrededor de su esposa dejándola sobre él, escondiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello, acariciando su espalda y sintiéndose vivo al oír el desbocado latir de su corazón.

Porque ella lo era todo, en tantas formas diferentes y en ese instante era el bálsamo que su alma necesitaba para curar las profundas heridas dejadas por una guerra, que había comenzado y que James sabía que sería infinitamente peor si ella no estuviese a su lado.

* * *

**Don't Let Me Down**

Don't let me down, don't let me down. / _No me falles, no me falles,_  
Don't let me down, don't let me down. / _No me falles, no me falles._

Nobody ever loved me like she does, / _Nadie me amó jamás como ella lo hizo,  
_oo, she does, yeh, she does. / _ooh, ella lo hizo, sí, lo hizo.  
_And if somebody loved me like she do me, / _Y si alguien me amó como ella lo hace,  
_oo, she do me, yes, she does. / _ooh, ella lo hace, sí, ella lo hizo._

Don't let me down, don't let me down. / _No me falles, no me falles,  
_Don't let me down, don't let me down. / _No me falles, no me falles._

I'm in love for the first time. / _Estoy enamorado por primera vez,  
_Don't you know it's gonna last. / _No sabes que va a durar?  
_It's a love that lasts forever, / _Es un amor que durará para siempre,  
_It's a love that had no past. / _Es un amor que no tiene pasado._

Don't let me down, don't let me down. / _No me falles, no me falles,  
_Don't let me down, don't let me down. / _No me falles, no me falles._

And from the first time that she really done me, / _Y desde la primera vez que realmente me dejó satisfecho,  
_oo, she done me, she done me good. / _ooh, ella me dejó satisfecho, y lo hizo bien.  
_I guess nobody ever really done me, / _Creo que nadie nunca realmente me dejó satisfecho,  
_oo, she done me, she done me good. / _ooh, ella lo hizo, ella lo hizo bien._

* * *

http: / / www . goear . com / listen . php ? v b 53f bd4 (La dirección es sin espacios, así que deben borrarlos)

_So. Les ha gustado?, Esperaré sus palabras. Denle al Go! Adelgaza en serio!_

**_Jaqui_**

* * *


	3. You make me feel alright

_Hola!_

_Nueva Viñeta, espero les Guste!_

_Advertencias: Algo de Lime._

* * *

**You make me feel alright**

La noche había recaído sobre sus hombros sin siquiera notarlo.

El cansancio le nublaba la vista y ejercía presión en su cuello. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando aliviar la tensión en la zona, pero sus músculos estaban hechos un nudo. Se llevó la mano al hombro izquierdo tratando en vano de aliviar el dolor, se limitó a bufar resignado antes de volver al trabajo.

El cuartel de aurores había sido una locura esa semana, y James se sentía tan exhausto que sus pensamientos inconcientemente viajaban a la comodidad de su habitación y a los placeres de su cama. Podía verse a si mismo lanzándose en ella, cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo hasta el día siguiente. Pero le quedaba mucho por hacer aún, papeleo pendiente de mortífagos recientemente encerrados en Azkaban e informes – excesivamente largos – sobre el deceso de Voldemort.

Cerca de media noche, James se apareció en una plaza frente a su casa, cruzó la calle y luchó por contener un bostezo fallando estrepitosamente.

Entró con cautela, no quería despertar a Lily, pero al entrar notó que, al parecer, ella aún no había llegado, probablemente su turno en el hospital se había prolongado mucho más de lo recomendado.

No perdió mucho tiempo más pensando en eso y caminó por el pasillo con dirección a su cuarto. A mitad de camino escuchó la puerta abrirse y la luz encendida, que él no se había molestado en prender.

- Cariño, ¿Estás en casa? – Lily habló con suavidad para no despertar a nadie en caso de que James estuviese durmiendo.

- No, aún sigo en la oficina, ahogándome en una montaña de papeleo pendiente – masculló James, evidentemente él si estaba de mal humor, quería ir a su cama y dormir una semana.

- En ese caso supongo que tendré que beberme sola este licor de cereza y la botella de whisky de fuego. – dijo Lily a dos pasos de James, cuando éste se volteó la encontró sonriente y con un brillo especial en la mirada.

- ¿Celebramos algo? – preguntó James repentinamente preocupado de haber olvidado una fecha importante, porque Lily era realmente obsesiva con las fechas y se enfadaba por una semana completa si cometías el sacrilegio de olvidarlas.

- Sí – Lily atrajo con su varita dos copas y en una de ellas sirvió whisky para James y licor de cereza para ella, aún mantenía esa expresión alegre que James hace mucho no veía, que le animó un poco aunque no lo suficiente para quitarle el mal humor. – El privilegio de estas _vivos_, eso es lo que celebramos.

Lily besó los labios de James con suavidad y rapidez como si le estuviese robando un beso que él se hubiese negado a darle, mientras él aún le miraba algo desconcertado, ella chocó su copa con la de su marido y se la llevó a los labios.

- ¿No piensas beber nada? – preguntó después de beber un trago de su copa

- Eh, sí – James apuró su copa, y bebió un largo sorbo mientras sentía que el líquido ardía en su garganta y le reconfortaba de alguna forma. Lily le miró una vez más, volvió a beber y pasó su lengua por sus labios para saborear el dulce sabor de la cereza.

- ¿Mal día? – James se limitó a asentir mientras bebía el resto del contenido de su copa. – Debes estar agotadísimo. Ven, veamos que puedo hacer por ti.

Ella tomó la varita que guardaba en sus pantalones, y traslado en silencio las botellas y las copas a la cocina, en tanto tomaba de la mano a James y lo guiaba al dormitorio.

La habitación de ambos era amplia, en el centro una gran cama y dos mesas de luz a cada costado. En una esquina había un mueble con dos divisiones, en la parte superior había una televisión de último modelo y en la parte inferior un equipo de música elegante. Opuesto a este había un tocador con un amplio espejo.

Ambos caminaron hasta el centro del dormitorio, Lily encendió unas luces tenues y el equipo de música mientras el ambiente se llenaba de una suave melodía.

Luego se aproximó a James, tomándolo por la cintura y alzando su polera para quitársela, pero él no atinó a levantar los brazos y se quejó un poco.

- Lily, hoy estoy _cansado_… - ella se rió con ganas y de igual forma sacó toda la ropa que cubría el torso de James.

- Lo sé, no pretendo _acosarte_, gruñón. – en otras circunstancias Lily le habría querido ahorcar desde el momento en que le contestó de mala forma cuando llegó, pero al parecer ella estaba de un excelente humor. – sólo relájate y _déjate querer_, no es tan difícil, ¿o sí?

- No, pero… - prefirió callarse mientras era guiado hasta su cama, antes de desatar la furia de su esposa, de todas formas hace horas que todo lo que quería era echarse en su cama.

Se dejó caer de cara al colchón y cerró lo ojos justo después de ver que Lily se deshacía de su uniforme de trabajo y caminaba en ropa interior hacia el baño.

A los minutos, James sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo, ni siquiera abrió los ojos para ver a Lily acomodarse sobre sus piernas.

Pronto un aroma fresco y dulce inundó todo el lugar.

Él podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Lily sobre el suyo, sonrió ante lo agradable de aquella posición, y antes de preguntar que es lo que ella tramaba, sintió sobre su espalda desnuda unas manos tibias dándole un masaje a sus músculos con una esencia aceitosa que le invitaba a dejarse querer.

- _Mmmm_.

- ¿Te gusta, Amor? – dijo Lily con voz suave en el oído de James, logrando que un escalofrío le recorriese todo el cuerpo.

- _Ohh. me encanta_, Lily.

- He de suponer que no te volverás a reír de mi cuando compre _cosas innecesarias_ como esta_. – _refiriéndose a la esencia que esparcía con prolijidad sobre la espalda de su esposo.

- _Mmmmmm._ No de ahora en adelante te dejaré hacer _lo que quieras_ con el dinero, con la casa o _conmigo_ – respondió James mientras seguía siendo masajeado en los hombros, el contorno de la espalda. Todo. Desde el bajo torso hasta los tensionados músculos del cuello.

Los dedos de Lily hacían sus propios caminos en la piel desnuda de James catalizados por aquel delicioso aceite, deshaciendo cada nudo, alejando el cansancio y reemplazando el mal humor con una creciente excitación cada vez que ella se balanceaba sobre sus piernas o se alzaba sobre él para alcanzar la parte más alta del cuello, _casi_ rozando con su pecho la espalda de James.

Esa emisión de calor, cuando ella quedaba a centímetros de su piel y luego la lejanía de ella para volver a rozar con maestría el comienzo de su espalda. Le estaban enloqueciendo.

Su esposa sabía perfectamente _cómo_ hacerle sentir bien.

Porque - _por Dios que era buena con las manos_ - cuando presionaba con más fuerza en los lugares exactos o masajeaba con delicadeza zonas aún demasiado tensionadas.

James no pudo evitar que algunos gemidos se escapasen de su férreo control, electrizando el ambiente y sintiéndose cada vez más acalorado.

Ni siquiera quería abrir los ojos para verla sentada a horcajadas sobre él, justo donde termina su propio trasero, en ropa interior, con esa sonrisa encantadora y esa mirada brillante, típica de los buenos días.

En esos momentos, James no lograba entender ¿Qué diablos le tenía tan malhumorado esa noche? si tenía a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo en casa, la única capaz de hacerle sentir _así_ con sólo un relajante masaje.

¿Qué importaban los desgraciados que ahora se pudrían en la cárcel y el enfermante papeleo que eso conllevaba? Si ella estaba _ahí _preocupándose por él y haciéndole sentir inmensamente mejor.

Y ¡Quién quería dormir!, si Lily Potter estaba prácticamente desnuda sobre ti y estaba dispuesta a darte_ todo_ para hacerte feliz.

Con todos los sentidos despiertos y a flor de piel, James abrió los ojos, se levantó levemente de la cama para girarse sobre su cuerpo y que Lily quedase sentada sobre sus caderas, justo donde la sangre estaba agolpándose y se alzaba imponente bajo el estrecho jeans; que James aún llevaba puesto.

Un ronco gruñido de satisfacción se escapó de los labios de James al tenerla sobre él, y finalmente se dedicó a observarla. La sensualidad que emanaba del cuerpo de Lily era casi palpable, la forma en que su pecho se alzaba al respirar entrecortadamente, aquella ropa interior cubriendo los lugares exactos por los cuales él quería pasear sus manos, el intenso rubor de sus mejillas y esos labios deliciosos que invitaban a besarlos lentamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella algo extrañada de que su exhausto marido haya despertado porque sí.

- Nada, sólo que me has "_despertado_". – dijo James con una sonrisa torcida mientras se sentaba en la cama y besaba el cuello de su esposa.

- ¿_Ah si_? Es bueno saberlo, cariño – ella ensanchó su sonrisa antes de levantarse y caminar al baño con el frasco del aceite. James la miró algo desconcertado.

Pronto Lily salió del baño con su pijama de seda puesto y caminaba hacia su lado de la cama – pero yo también estoy exhausta, ha sido un largísimo turno, así que lo mejor es que aprovechemos de descansar, porque mañana entró muy temprano a trabajar y ya es muy tarde.

Dicho esto, Lily se metió en la cama, apago la música y la luz con su varita, la dejo en su mesa de luz, se acostó de lado dando la espalda y se dispuso a dormir.

James se limitó a mirarla entre sorprendido y frustrado, porque ya _no_ tenía ganas de dormir, y aunque las tuviera _no podría_ pegar un ojo.

La sangre arremolinada en ese punto concreto seguía latiendo y reclamando atención.

Se levantó con rapidez y se encerró en baño mientras Lily se reía cerrando los ojos y tapándose aún más con las sábanas.

Unos minutos después James salió del baño cual torbellino, desnudo. Se metió en su cama y se acoplo a la figura de Lily accediendo con libertad al cuello de su esposa rozando con los labios la cremosa piel expuesta antes de lamer aquel sendero, que lo llevaría a los hombros donde aún descansaba el tirante del camisón de Lily, rodeando con los brazos su esbelta cintura y apresándola contra su propia necesidad.

Las manos de James paseaban inquietas por el cuerpo de Lily antes de voltearla hacia él, y dejarla recostaba sobre su propio cuerpo, asaltando sus labios con intensidad y acariciando la curva que formaba el trasero de Lily sobre él.

- Te habías tardado bastante, _Potter_ – la voz de Lily era casi un ronroneo en el oído de James cuando se separó del beso inicial y se sumergió en otro mucho más urgente.

Definitivamente, James se sentía _muchísimo _mejor.

* * *

**A Hard Day's Night** / Anochecer De Un Día Agitado

it's been a hard day's night, and I been working like a dog / _Ha sido un anochecer de un día agitado, y he estado trabajando como un perro._  
it's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log / _Ha sido un anochecer de un día agitado, tendría que estar durmiendo como un tronco,  
_but when I get home to you I'll find the things that you do /_ Pero cuando llego a casa contigo, encontraré que las cosas que haces  
_will make me feel alright_ / Me harán sentir muy bien.  
_  
you know I work all day to get you money to buy you things_ / Sabes que trabajo todo el día para conseguirte dinero para comprarte cosas,  
_and it's worth it just to hear you say you're going to give me everything /_ Y vale la pena sólo escucharte decir que me vas a dar todo.  
_so why on earth should I moan, 'cause when I get you alone /_ Así que por qué tendría que quejarme, si cuando te tengo sola  
_you know I feel ok /_ Sabes que me siento bien.  
_when I'm home everything seems to be right_ / Cuando estoy en casa todo parece estar bien,  
_when I'm home feeling you holding me tight, tight (Ummm)_ / Cuando estoy en casa sintiendo que me abrazas fuerte, fuerte.  
_

Owww!

so why on earth should I moan, 'cause when I get you alone_ / Así que por qué tendría que quejarme, si cuando te tengo sola  
_you know I feel ok_ / Sabes que me siento bien.  
_you know I feel alright /_ Sabes que me siento bien.  
_you know I feel alright /_ Sabes que me siento bien._

* * *

_Especiales Agradecimientos a Evasis, Narumi 7, Nila lupin, WeeBarbie, Kili Black, Lizzy y Denu Black. Por los rr's de la viñeta anterior, Muchísimas Gracias._

_¿Qué tal este nuevo capítulo?_

_Algún comentario, les gustó?, les disgustó? Haganmelo saber y Denle al Go!_

_Miles de Cariños._

_Jaqui_

* * *


	4. When I touch you I feel happy inside

**When I touch you I feel happy inside**

- Maldita sea – murmuró Lily frustrada.

Llevaba cerca de una hora intentando transformar aquella rata en una copa de cristal, pero lo único que conseguía era que se transformase en una horrenda taza peluda que aún movía la cola.

Había revisado las instrucciones una y otra vez, pero no lograba obtener una copa decente que mostrarle a la profesora Mc Gonagall.

Escuchó a la profesora comenzar a revisar los avances de la clase pasando por cada uno de los pupitres, el corazón comenzó a latirle desesperado, ¡tenía que hacer algo!

Movió la varita una vez más y otra vez una taza peluda, que parecía un poco más alta que la anterior y sin cola, apareció frente a ella.

- ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda? – dijo una voz demasiado conocida para ella, a sus espaldas. Se volvió lentamente, vio a James Potter con su típica sonrisa torcida en el rostro, y en su pupitre una docena de copas de cristal perfectamente transparentes y evidentemente si cola visible.

- Déjame en paz, Potter. – respondió Lily antes de darse vuelta y observar con horror que la profesora Mc Gonagall estaba cada vez más cerca de ella.

Cuando estaba a punto de volverse y rogarle a Potter que le ayudase a transformar la maldita rata, sintió que alguien se paraba justo detrás de ella acercando su rostro sobre uno de sus hombros y le hizo cosquillas, cuando el marco de los lentes de James movieron el cabello de su cuello.

La mano de James tomó la suya con delicadeza, mientras Lily aferraba sus dedos con mayor fuerza a la varita que sostenía.

- Relájate Lily, _sólo quiero sostener tu mano_. – La sonrisa de James era dulce y tranquilizadora, entonces supo que no reprobaría si él estaba allí ayudándola – El movimiento de muñeca debe ser más circular y más certero al detenerte sobre la rata. Sólo respira, concéntrate.

James alzó la mano con que Lily empuñaba la varita y realizó un movimiento amplio, circular y finalmente apuntó al animal con firmeza, manteniendo tomada firmemente la mano de Lily hasta que se terminase el conjuro.

Lily abrió más los ojos ante la sorpresa de ver frente a ella una copa perfecta y transparente. Simplemente no cabía en su asombro y sus labios aún estaban abiertos formando una perfecta "o".

- Vamos, ahora hazlo nuevamente, tú sola – le animó James, tomando otra jaula y poniéndola frente a ella.

- James, yo… - dijo entre sorprendida y preocupada de que ella sola no pudiese volver a hacerlo. Ni se percató de cuando le llamó por su nombre, pero cuando vio una sonrisa amable en el rostro del merodeador se calmó un poco.

- Tú puedes, sólo inténtalo – por el rabillo del ojo Lily pudo ver que la profesora estaba evaluando al chico que estaba en el pupitre continuo al suyo y comenzó a temblar.

Alzó nuevamente la varita, apuntando al animal en la jaula, intentando concentrarse pese a lo nerviosa que estaba. Recordó la forma en que James había guiado anteriormente el movimiento de su mano y lo imitó lo mejor que pudo, cerrando los ojos para no ver una taza peluda en la mesa.

- Srta. Evans, Felicitaciones es una de las pocas que ha logrado hacer la transformación de forma perfecta. Son diez puntos más para Gryffindor, bien hecho. – dijo la Profesora Mc Gonagall con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mirándola orgullosa de ella por ser tan buena en todo lo que hace y por ser una de sus Gryffindor preferidas.

- Gra- Gracias – La voz apenas le salía a Lily después de abrir los ojos abruptamente al oír a la Profesora dirigiéndose a ella, y de paso ver que sobre su mesa ahora habían dos copas relucientes.

Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente aún, sin detenerse a pensarlo se volteó una vez más y vio una radiante sonrisa en el rostro de James, que le guiñó un ojo justo antes de tomar sus cosas y salir conversando alegremente con Sirius Black.

Lily se limitó a intentar controlar los latidos desbocados de su corazón y su respiración mientras observaba fijamente la puerta.

* * *

**I Want To Hold Your Hand** / _**Quiero Tomar Tu Mano**_

Oh yeah, I'll tell you something, / _Te diré algo  
_I think you'll understand. / _Que creo que entenderás.  
_When I'll say that something /_Cuando yo diga eso,  
_I want to hold your hand, / _Quiero tomar tu mano.  
_I want to hold your hand, / _Quiero tomar tu mano.  
_I want to hold your hand. / _Quiero tomar tu mano._

Oh please, say to me / _Por favor, dime  
_You'll let me be your man / _Que me dejarás ser tu hombre.  
_And please, say to me / _Y por favor, dime  
_You'll let me hold your hand. / _Que me dejarás tomar tu mano.  
_Now let me hold your hand, / _Ahora déjame tomar tu mano,  
_I want to hold your hand. / _Quiero tomar tu mano._

And when I touch you I feel happy inside. / _Y cuando te toco me siento feliz, por dentro,  
_It's such a feeling that my love / _Es un sentimiento que mi amor,  
_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide. / _No puedo ocultar, no puedo ocultar, no puedo ocultar._

Yeah, you've got that something, / _Si, tú tienes ese algo,  
_I think you'll understand. / _Creo que entenderás  
_When I'll say that something / _Cuando yo te diga eso  
_I want to hold your hand, / _Quiero tomar tu mano.  
_I want to hold your hand, / _Quiero tomar tu mano.  
_I want to hold your hand. / _Quiero tomar tu mano._

And when I touch you I feel happy inside. / _Y cuando te toco me siento feliz, por dentro,  
_It's such a feeling that my love / _Es un sentimiento que mi amor,  
_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide. / _No puedo ocultar, no puedo ocultar, no puedo ocultar._

Yeh, you've got that something, / _Si, tú tienes ese algo,  
_I think you'll understand. / _Creo que entenderás  
_When I'll feel that something / _Cuando yo te diga eso  
_I want to hold your hand, / _Quiero tomar tu mano.  
_I want to hold your hand, / _Quiero tomar tu mano.  
_I want to hold your hand. / _Quiero tomar tu mano._

* * *

_¿Reviews? Gracias._

_Cariños._

_Jaqui_


	5. Yesterday, Love was such an Easy Game

**Yesterday, Love was such an Easy Game to Play**

Lily se removió incomoda en su cama, no le gustaba estar sola allí. Apenas y podía respirar, la ansiedad estaba causando grandes estragos en todo su cuerpo y no podía evitarlo.

Él no estaba allí, a su lado, con su sonrisa iluminando el lugar y su mirada cálida haciéndola sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

¡Maldito Voldemort! ¡Maldita guerra! ¡Maldita sea la hora en que le prohibieron salir de casa! y no estar luchando codo a codo con James, en aquel enfrentamiento que se estaba llevando a cabo en algún lugar lejano a esas paredes que la tenían recluida.

Pésimo momento para quedar embarazada, aunque tener un hijo en su vientre no podía hacerla más feliz, sentía que ese inmenso sentimiento se veía opacado por el hecho de que su familia estuviese en constante peligro.

A decir verdad, a Lily poco le importaba poner en peligro su propia vida para defender sus ideales y el lugar en que vivía, pero era una historia completamente diferente el dejar que James estuviese solo peleando por sus ideales, mientras ella se dedicaba a procrear a su hijo a salvo en la comodidad de su cama, donde evidentemente ella no se sentía a salvo ni cómoda.

Continuamente la mente de Lily viajaba a tiempos en los que este tipo de problemas no existían, donde todo era un juego y la vida estaba llena de sonrisas. Y no es que su vida en Hogwarts haya sido color de rosa, pero ninguno de sus 'inmensos' problemas, de aquel entonces, se comparaban con los que ahora vivía.

El hecho de sentirse inadaptada en un mundo desconocido para ella, la discriminación que hacían algunas personas sólo por la procedencia de su sangre, la superioridad que otros sentían sobre su persona por ser sólo una simple hija de muggles, Potter persiguiéndola a diario pidiéndole una cita y ella negándose inevitablemente aunque en su interior sentía algo diferente, definitivamente no eran grandes problemas.

Nada de eso podía compararse con lo que se vivía hoy en día en el mundo mágico. Las muertes, las desapariciones, las batallas, el temor de la gente.

Definitivamente en el colegio todo era más simple, y nada era tan grave, Lily sin duda no recordaba época mejor que aquella. Aunque hoy en día ella no era infeliz, tenía a su marido para sentirse completa, feliz.

Y ahora un pequeño ser crecía en su interior, una criaturita por la cual moriría si fuese necesario. Alguien a quien darle un mundo en el que valga la pena vivir, un mundo mejor.

Ella posó sus manos en su vientre, acariciándolo con delicadeza, debía intentar controlar su frustración si no quería que su bebe sufriese de alguna forma. Porque si estaba en casa cuidándose a si misma y al ser en su interior, dejando que su marido se enfrentase a un centenar de mortífagos, al menos intentaría hacer su parte del trabajo bien hecha.

Pero, ¿Cómo evitar la angustia de esperar sin hacer nada? ¿Cómo no sufrir si no sabía si James y sus amigos estaban bien? Sin saber si él llegaría a casa, si volvería a verlo. La incertidumbre, el dolor de su ausencia le desesperaban.

Sólo recordando los buenos tiempos, recordando el _ayer_, Lily lograba relajarse un poco y no pensar en el _ahora_.

Porque sin duda alguna el tiempo había pasado y no en vano, Lily ya no era la ingenua niña que intentaba aprobar con excelencia académica cada asignatura. Ahora era una mujer madura. Ya no era Lillian Evans, ahora hasta su apellido había cambiado.

Sonrió al pensar en cuantas veces maldijo aquel apellido y la persona detrás de él. Cuantas veces se enfadó por su insistente acoso y lo inmaduro que James podía llegar a ser en esos días.

Él también había cambiado, había crecido aunque seguía siendo inmaduro para algunas cosas, pero Lily le amaba así, porque él de alguna forma u otra lograba que todo en su vida tuviese sentido. ¿Cómo no amarle?

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Lily saltó de su cama dejando atrás sus cavilaciones con el pasado para ir a ver a James. Bajo las escaleras corriendo y se lanzó a los brazos de su marido.

- Hey! Lily tranquila! Harás que James Jr se maree de tanto correr – dijo James sonriendo y recibiendo un golpe de su esposa por jugar con ella cuando estaba al borde del colapso – ay! Los mortífagos no han logrado matarme y tú quieres terminar su trabajo.

- No digas idioteces, _Potter_.

- Olvidas, que tú también eres una Potter – dijo James alzando por la cintura a su esposa mientras ella aferraba las piernas alrededor de la cintura del merodeador.

- Te encanta decirlo, ¿no?

James estaba vivo y bien, con algunos rasguñones en su cuerpo que ella posteriormente se preocuparía de curar, pero de momento, quería disfrutar que él estaba vivo y a ella le volvía el alma al cuerpo. Una sonrisa bailaba en los labios de Lily, no podía reprimir su felicidad.

Que importaba si había una guerra, si un malvado mago quería exterminar a todos los que no pensasen como él, ahora él volvía su lado y ella no podía sentirse más dichosa en ese momento.

Ya habría tiempo para hacer que el mañana sea mejor, de momento Lily sólo quería disfrutar el hoy.

* * *

**Yesterday** /_ **Ayer**_

Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away /_Ayer todos mis problemas parecían tan lejanos...  
_Now it looks as though they're here to stay /_Ahora parece que están aquí para quedarse.  
_Oh, I believe in yesterday. /_Oh, creo en el ayer._

Suddenly, I'm not half to man I used to be, /_De repente, no soy ni la mitad del hombre que solía ser...  
_There's a shadow hanging over me. /_Hay una sombra colgada sobre mí,  
_Oh, I yesterday came suddenly. /_Oh, el ayer llegó repentinamente._

Why she had to go I don't know she woldn't say. /_Por qué ella tuvo que irse? No lo sé, no me lo quiso decir.  
_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday. /_Yo dije algo malo y ahora anhelo el ayer._

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play. /_Ayer el amor era tan solo un juego fácil de jugar,  
_Now I need a place to hide away. /_Ahora necesito un lugar para esconderme.  
_Oh, I believe in yesterday. / _Oh, creo que en el ayer._

Why she had to go I don't know she woldn't say. /_Por qué ella tuvo que irse? __No lo sé, no me lo quiso decir.  
_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday. /_Yo dije algo malo y ahora anhelo el ayer._

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play. /_Ayer el amor era tan solo un juego fácil de jugar,  
_Now I need a place to hide away. /_Ahora necesito un lugar para esconderme.  
_Oh, I believe in yesterday. /_Oh, creo que en el ayer._

* * *

_Hola! Nueva viñeta! Espero les haya gustado._

_Agradecimientos muy especiales a Marion Coleridge, LilyMolly, Narumi7, J0r, Nalu y nila lupin. Por los rr de la viñeta anterior. Muchas Gracias!_

_Eso por hoy. ¿Reviews Anyone? Gracias!!_

_Cariños. Jaqui_

* * *


	6. Can't buy me Love

**You want the kind of thing that Money just Can't buy**

Acababa de terminar el entrenamiento del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y James se había sentado en las gradas para lustrar su queridísima escoba antes de ir a guardarla para el importante partido que se jugaría al día siguiente.

El sol estaba ocultándose dejando un color dorado en el horizonte y logrando que el verde césped brillase con intensidad. James estaba completamente absorto en cuan perfecta quedaba su escoba con aquella cera nueva que había comprado y el sol sólo mejoraba el aspecto de ella.

Alzó la mirada para ver a quien pertenecía la sombra que le estaba tapando la luz y viéndose imposibilitado de seguir con su noble misión.

- James, ¡te he dicho una decena de veces que no quiero que sigas regalándome cosas!

- Pero ¿qué hice esta vez? – respondió el aludido con falsa inocencia en el rostro.

- Sabes muy bien que no era necesario que me regalases toda la colección de lujo de Shakespeare que vimos en Hogsmade este fin de semana, sólo porque yo he dicho que _moriría_ por tener unos libros como esos en mi colección.

- Yo no quería que murieses, Lily. Tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo. – la sonrisa en el rostro del merodeador era tan encantadora que a Lily le fue inevitable sonreír.

Él de alguna forma lograba sorprenderla con sus ingeniosas palabras, eso es lo que ella amaba de él y evidentemente es algo que no se podía comprar con dinero.

- Hay millones de cosas mucho más importantes en la vida y que no se pueden comprar con dinero. Eso es lo que yo quiero, es simple. No es necesario que gastes un dineral en mí.

- ¿Cosas como qué? ¿Enseñarte a jugar quidditch, por ejemplo? Eso definitivamente sería impagable.

Lily sólo rodó sus ojos, entre exasperada y enternecida por el entusiasmo que dominaba a su novio con la sola idea de enseñarle todo acerca de esas cuatro pelotitas misteriosas.

- No, me refería a _otro tipo_ de cosas, como honestidad, respeto, apoyo, amor, etc. Eso si que vale la pena.

- ¡Vaya! Si que eres difícil de complacer. ¿Eso quiere decir que mi regalo no te ha gustado?

- Por supuesto que sí, creo que he mencionado que podría morir por una colección de libros como esa, pero ese no es el punto, lo importante es que sepas que de ti no quiero más que a ti mismo. No regalos, ni dinero, ni joyas, ni nada. _A ti_, con eso basta para hacerme feliz.

- ¿Eso era todo lo que querías? ¿Todas las mujeres son _así_ de complicadas? Porque de todas las chicas con las que he estado…

- Potter, no quiero recordar todas las chicas con las que te has enrollado. Gracias, pero no. ¡Y yo no soy complicada!

- Sí, lo eres. Por ejemplo, si soy yo todo lo que necesitabas para ser feliz, ¿Quieres explicarme porque tuviste que esperar para que estuviésemos en séptimo año para aceptar a salir conmigo? – preguntó James con una mirada perspicaz.

- Porque no lo supe hasta ese momento.

- Lily, eres la mujer más lenta que he conocido, con razón no se te da bien volar en escoba, yo eso lo supe cuando estábamos en segundo año y te enojaste conmigo por arrollarte cuando venía escapando de Filch. – respondió James con suficiencia.

- ¿Aquel día que tuviste la brillante idea de pelar a la Sra Norris y ponerle moñitos en las orejas y la cola?

- ¿Lo recuerdas? Esa fue una muy buena broma, Filch estaba tan enojado que su cara cambiaba de colores cuando vio a su gata.

- ¿Eso no fue porque Black había echado una poción en su jugo?

- ¡Cierto! Eres impresionante – dijo James antes de abrazar a Lily por la cintura, posicionándola entre sus piernas y besándola con ternura.

- No podría olvidarlo. Esa vez casi pasaste por encima de mi, recuerdo bien que no sólo venías arrancando de Filch por lo que le hiciste a su gata, también porque habías robado una docena de chocolates de la cocina, manchaste el pergamino en que había hecho la redacción de pociones curativas al caer sobre mi y tuve volver a escribir mi tarea por _tu_ culpa.

- No me digas que aún estas molesta por algo tan insignificante como eso…

- Si estuviera molesta por todas las estupideces que me has hecho, James Potter, no sería tu novia.

- Entonces puedes considerar que mi regalo fue sólo una forma de saldar mis deudas contigo por hacerte rabiar durante años.

- Oh! No, no, no. James. No podrás pagar esa deuda sólo con unos cuantos libros.

- ¿No decías que te interesaban las cosas que no se podían comprar?

- Precisamente, deberás hallar aquellas pequeñas grandes cosas y saldar tu deuda con ellas sin usar un knut de tu dinero, Potter.

- Pero, Lily. Dijiste que me querías a mi, que eso era suficiente, y eso ya lo tienes. ¿Qué otra cosa podrías querer?

- Usa tu ingenio. – Lily le besó una vez más antes de comenzar a alejarse con dirección al castillo.

- ¿Un anillo de diamantes? ¿Una escoba nimbus 1976'? ¿Chocolates? ¿Flores? – gritaba James caminando a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de su novia siguiéndola para ir a cenar mientras cargaba sobre el hombro su escoba – Lily, ¡vamos! ¿No me dirás nunca?

* * *

_Hola, Hola!!_

_Ya cada vez van quedando menos capítulos de esta tabla de los Beatles que espero les esté gustando tanto como a mi escribirla._

_Este Drabble, Viñeta, o lo que sea, ha sido uno de mis favoritos. _

_Quien no se imagina a un James así, la simplicidad de su ingenio y su divertida forma de ser me cautiva._

_Quiero agradecer especialmente a** Allabouthim** (éste capítulo te lo dedico),** J0r,** **Narumi7**, **Evasis**, **Aldonza Black**, **Natha**. Sinceramente que haría yo sin ustedes, hacen que escribir sea mucho más placentero de lo que ya es, sabiendo que ustedes disfrutan leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Se les quiere mucho por su presencia incondicional en los rrs._

_Ahora para no aburrirles, sería mucho pedir que me hagan feliz dandole al Go! Vamos que no cuesta nada! _

_Miles de Cariños._

_Jaqui_

* * *

**Can't Buy Me Love** / _No Puede Comprarme Amor_

Can't buy me love, love_ / No puede comprarme amor, amor.  
_Can't buy me love_ / No puede comprarme amor._

I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend if it makes you feel alright_ /Te compraré un anillo de diamantes, mi amiga, si eso te hace sentir bien.  
_I'll get you anything my friend if it makes you feel alright_ / Te daré cualquier cosa, amiga, si eso te hace sentir bien  
_'Cause I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love_ /Por que no me preocupo mucho por el dinero, el dinero no puede comprarme amor._

I'll give you all I got to give if you say you love me too_ /Te daré todo lo que tengo para dar si dices que también me amas.  
_I may not have a lot to give but what I got I'll give to you_ /Quizás no tenga mucho para dar, pero lo que tengo, te lo doy a ti.  
_I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love_ /No me preocupo mucho por el dinero, el dinero no puede comprarme amor._

Can't buy me love, everybody tells me so_ /No puede comprarme amor, amor.  
_Can't buy me love, no no no, no_ /No puede comprarme amor.  
_

Say you don't need no diamond ring and I'll be satisfied /_Dime que no necesitas ningún anillo de di__amantes, y __estaré satisfecho__,  
_Tell me that you want the kind of thing that money just can't buy_ /Dime que quieres sólo aquellas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar,  
_I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love_ /No me preocupo mucho por el dinero, el dinero no puede comprarme amor._

* * *


	7. She loves you

**She Loves You**

Entró en el bar con propiedad, sus ojos grises luchando contra el humo del lugar vislumbraron una mesa ocupada por dos de sus mejores amigos, que conversaban alegremente.

- Canuto, ¡Hombre! Al fin te apareces.

- Algunos tenemos _otros_ asuntos que resolver, Cornamenta.

- ¿Volviendo a las andadas? – respondió el moreno de gafas con una sonrisa torcida y un brillo alegre en la mirada.

- Siempre he estado en ellas, ya sabes, no hay mujer alguna que logre sacarme de las pistas.

- Alguna te atrapará, Sirius. Y me reiré tanto cuando tengas que tragarte esas palabras. – el segundo joven en la mesa, de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel sonreía como en los viejos tiempos, los _buenos_ tiempos.

- Te equivocas, Lunático. Yo no soy de _esos_, mi hermano aquí presente fue uno de los míos hasta que se dejó atrapar.

- No hablemos de eso – respondió James con voz seria. No quería recordarla, no _ahora_.

- Como tú quieras, Jimmy. Pero tarde o temprano los recuerdos te encontrarán,

- No si eres lo suficientemente rápido.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? – preguntó Remus algo preocupado.

- Un año – dijo James mientras alzaba su cerveza de mantequilla y bebía gran parte de la botella.

- ¿Tanto? – Sirius no recibió respuesta, pero no le importó, alzó la mirada y encontró a una camarera, le pidió otra ronda de cervezas sin siquiera decir una palabra.

- Bueno el pasado esta enterrado, ahora hablemos de la nueva gran noticia.

- _La_ he visto. – Dijo Remus de pronto logrando que James casi escupa el trago de cerveza que se había llevado a la boca. - ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron al unísono James y Sirius. - Ayer. En el ministerio. Nos tomamos un café juntos.

- Esto requiere algo mucho más fuerte para tomar, ya vengo. – Sirius se levantó con rapidez y se hizo un lugar en la barra con facilidad. Encontró a la camarera y cambió su reciente orden por una ronda de whisky de fuego.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó James mirando fijamente su botella de cerveza, y no queriendo sonar _demasiado_ interesado pero fallando irremediablemente.

- Bien, ahora bien.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "_ahora_ bien"? Escúpelo, Lunático. – dijo James exasperado por el silencio de su amigo.

- ¿De que me perdí? – preguntó Sirius volviendo a sentarse en la mesa que compartían.

- Nada, Lunático aún no suelta ni una puta palabra.

- Cálmate, James. Sólo me dijo que había sido un mal tiempo para ella, pero que de a poco se estaba recuperando.

- No es la única – repuso James algo picado, era obvio que no había sido él, el único que había sufrido con la separación, pero sabía que se había llevado la peor parte.

La camarera finalmente trajo el alcohol que Sirius había pedido, se tomó más tiempo del necesario en dejar los vasos en la mesa para poder coquetearle un poco Sirius, quien no le prestó mayor atención, sin embargo James se estaba impacientando con la deliberada tardanza de la joven, quería saber que había pasado con el encuentro de Remus y Lily. Y quería saberlo. ¡Ya!

- Si nos disculpas, estamos en medio de algo privado – Sirius le habló a la mesera, señalando la mesa que compartía con sus amigos, excluyéndola. Con estas palabras le observó hasta que finalmente ella se marchó de la mesa indignada por la ruda despedida.

- Ya se ha ido, ya se ha ido – respondió Sirius intentando apaciguar a James que quería asesinarlo, mientras Remus sofocaba una sonrisa. - ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo demasiado encanto, las atraigo como abejas a la miel.

- Demasiado ego, diría yo – replicó Remus sin disimular la risa.

- Continua, Lunático. Y por favor intenta _no_ decir las cosas a medias.

- Me ha hablado de su nuevo trabajo en el ministerio, y de que ha encontrado un nuevo departamento cerca del centro. Y no, James no sé la dirección. – El aludido bufó indignado, como si él quisiese saber _algo_ de Lily. De hecho esto no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, sólo le picaba la curiosidad por si ella había preguntado por él, y esperaba que Remus le contase sin la necesidad de tener que preguntarlo, pero al parecer sería un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba.

- Me da lo mismo donde viva, en serio Remus – el moreno volvió a beber de su vaso mientras el whisky ardía en su garganta y se mezclaba con el montón de preguntas que estaban atoradas allí.

- ¿No se ha vuelto a casar? – Bendito sea Sirius y sus preguntas, finalmente James había llegado a una de sus grandes interrogantes y Remus no parecía apurar su respuesta.

- Ella y James ni siquiera se han separado legalmente, Canuto. Evidentemente no puede casarse otra vez, sí aún sigue casada.

Así era Remus, tenía esa peculiar – y exasperante - cualidad para responderte sin decir nada de lo que quieres saber. El estomago de James daba vueltas de sólo pensar que Lily, _su_ Lily pudiese estar con otra persona. Se había torturado tanto pensándolo durante los primeros meses de su separación, pero ahora la duda volvía con más fuerza aún.

- ¡Joder, Lunático! Siempre haces lo mismo, no puedes ser una persona normal y responder lo que te estoy preguntando. ¿Esta ella o no, con otro tipo? ¿Sí o No? – dijo Sirius casi tan molesto como James por no tener una respuesta decente de su amigo.

- No lo sé, no lo creo. – respondió con sinceridad Remus.

Al oír esto, James se reclinó en su asiento apoyándose en el respaldo, bebió todo el contenido de su vaso e intentó calmar sus sentimientos y de paso relajar los músculos que estaban comenzando a agarrotarse por la tensión.

Sabía que _aún_ estaba dolido con Lily, sabía que no podría perdonarla, pero era increíble el alivio que sintió con la respuesta de Remus, aún cuando no fuese seguro, si ella no le había contado algo así a Lunático era porque era casi un hecho que no había nadie en su vida.

James inspiró profundamente, preparándose para preguntar, reuniendo el coraje para saber algo que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

- Ella… Ella… no te preguntó por… ¿mí?

Remus observó a su amigo como sopesando las posibilidades, preguntándose a si mismo si decir la verdad era lo recomendable.

- De hecho, sí, James. Pero creí que _no_ estabas interesado en lo que ella pensaba respecto a ti.

- Ya Remus, deja de torturarlo. Se supone que yo soy el encargado de hacer eso y tú de hacerme sentir mal porque hago sufrir a Jimmy, así que no cambies los papeles ahora.

- Como quieras, Canuto – dijo Remus sonriendo – Ella me preguntó cómo estabas…

- ¿Sólo eso? – refunfuñó James enojado.

- Si quieres saber si me dijo si ella seguía amándote, sí lo ha dicho, James. Ella _aún_ te ama, pese a todo lo que ambos han sufrido.

- ¡Wow! Cornamenta, si que hiciste un buen trabajo con ella, ouch! – La mirada de reproche de Remus fue todo lo que dijo después de darle una patada por debajo de la mesa.

La cabeza de James daba vueltas, quizás había sido el alcohol que había comenzado a hacer efecto en su cuerpo, pero era increíble la sensación de saber que ella aún le amaba.

- ¿Cómo…?

- ¿No deberías estar feliz? – preguntó Sirius sin entender muy bien la reacción de su hermano.

- ¿Cómo puede ella aún sentir eso por mí? Es decir después de todo este tiempo.

- La lastimaste mucho, ambos se lastimaron mutuamente, incluso ella dijo que no sabe como no ha enloquecido en estos meses, pero tiene muy claro que nunca quisiste hacerla sufrir a propósito ni ella a ti. Y supongo que te sigue amando de la misma forma en que tú aún lo haces, en tal caso sólo tú podrías explicar cómo es que ella sigue sintiendo eso por ti.

- Cornamenta, no vengas con eso de que ya no sientes nada por ella, porque la última vez que terminaste borracho no dejabas de llamarla y murmurar su nombre. – dijo Sirius anteponiéndose al deseo de James de contradecir lo que Remus había dejado tan claro.

- Yo no sé si pueda perdonarla, han pasado demasiadas cosas, _demasiado_ tiempo.

- ¡Quieres dejar de ser idiota por un momento y escuchar a tus sentimientos! – dijo enojado Remus bebiendo de su vaso antes de volver a hablar – Nunca antes había visto a dos personas quererse tanto, como tú y ella. Dejaron que los problemas y las dudas les envolvieran, pero acaso no es de eso de lo que se trata el matrimonio. De solucionar los problemas juntos y salir adelante para proteger aquel sentimiento tan profundo. Puede que yo no sepa nada de amor, pero les he visto mirarse a ustedes dos, y creo que perder algo así por un orgullo tonto, es tan sólo un desperdicio. Pero, James, haz lo que quieras, yo cumplí con mi parte y te dicho sus palabras. Ahora depende de ti.

- Lunático tiene razón, si él sabe poco de amor, yo sé aún menos. Sin embargo, si una mujer como Lily, me amase aún con mis virtudes y defectos, yo no la dejaría pasar. No todos tienen tanta suerte como tú, así que haz lo que quieras. Pero si tú no te das cuenta de lo que estas perdiendo, alguien más lo hará por ti y en ese momento sí será demasiado tarde.

- ¡Wow! – exclamaron sorprendidos James y Remus al unísono. – No creí que alcanzase a vivir para oír a Canuto hablando así, ¿Estas seguro que no te ha hecho mal la cerveza o es el humo de este antro? – dijo Remus barajando en su mente la posibilidad de que ese que estaba frente a ellos sea un impostor, en tal caso ¿Dónde estaba el verdadero Sirius?

- No me miren como si no tuviera razón.

- Y la tienes – respondió Remus – sólo que eso no es muy común en ti, Canuto. De hecho es insólito que suceda.

Remus y James estallaron en carcajadas ante un, ahora muy mal humorado, Sirius.

- Cabrones – murmuró Sirius entre dientes.

- Ya no te sulfures, Canuto. Pareces un Crío.

- Y tú eres un cabrón orgulloso, perdónala de una vez y vuelve a ser el idiota enamorado y feliz. Porque francamente estoy harto de que te comportes como un viejo amargado, me caías mejor cuando te dedicabas a perseguir eternamente a esa pelirroja.

La tensión y el silencio reinaron entre los tres merodeadores, Sirius finalmente había dicho su sincera opinión respecto del comportamiento de su amigo en el último año.

La verdad no es siempre agradable de escuchar, pero una pieza encajó en el puzzle mental de James y sintió que por primera vez era tiempo de dejar el orgullo y las culpas atrás, ya había conquistado a esa esquiva pelirroja una vez, está no sería la excepción, porque a decir verdad él mismo ya se estaba cansado de la amargura que le había dominado durante todo este tiempo.

* * *

**She Loves You _/ Ella Te Ama _**

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah / _Ella te ama, si, si, si  
_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah / _Ella te ama, si, si, si  
_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, / yeah _Ella te ama, si, si, si_

You think you lost your love, / _Piensas que has perdido a tu amor,  
_Well I saw her yesterday. / _Pues bien, la vi ayer,  
_It's you she's thinking of / _En ti es en quien ella piensa  
_And she told me what to say. / _Y me dijo qué decirte.  
_She says she loves you / _Dice que te ama  
_And you know that can't be bad. / _Y sabes que eso no puede ser malo.  
_Yes, she loves you / _Si, ella te ama,  
_And you know you should be glad. Ooh! / _Y sabes, deberías estar contento._

She said you hurt her so/ _Dijo que la lastimaste mucho,  
_That she almost lost her mind. / _Estuvo a punto de volverse loca.  
_And now she says she knows / _Y ahora dice que sabe  
_You're not the hurting kind. / _Que no eres de los que lastiman.  
_She says she loves you / _Dice que te ama  
_And you know that can't be bad. / _Y sabes que eso no puede ser malo.  
_Yes, she loves you / _Si, ella te ama,  
_And you know you should be glad. Ooh! / _Y sabes, deberías estar contento._

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah / _Ella te ama, si, si, si  
_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah / _Ella te ama, si, si, si  
_And with a love like that / _Y con un amor como ese,  
_You know you should be glad. / _Ya sabes, deberías estar contento._

And you know it's up to you, / _Y tú sabes que ahora depende de ti,  
_I think it's only fair, / _Creo que es justo,  
_Pride can hurt you, too, / _El orgullo también puede lastimarte a ti, también.  
_  
Apologize to her / _Perdónala  
_Because she loves you / _Porque te ama,  
_And you know that can't be bad. / _Y sabes que eso no puede ser malo.  
_Yes, she loves you / _Si, ella te ama,  
_And you know you should be glad. Ooh! / _Y sabes, deberías estar contento._

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah / _Ella te ama, si, si, si  
_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah / _Ella te ama, si, si, si  
_And with a love like that / _Y con un amor como ese,  
_You know you should be glad. / _Ya sabes, deberías estar contento._

* * *

_Y bien? Os ha gustado? Espero que sí._

_Es una canción difícil sacada de un momento extraño que inventé, _

_pero que puedo decir me gusta ver a James y Lily en otro plan fuera del colegio, _

_aunque estando en el colegio me fascinan de igual forma._

_Gracias infinitas a quienes dejaron sus palabritas en la viñeta anterior. _

_Os quiero._

_And...  
_

_You know reviews make me happy, It's up to you._

* * *


	8. Light that Shines on Me

_Hola hola._

_Este pequeño drablle está dedicado con todo mi cariño a mi amiga Nabila, a quien quiero mucho y que espero que el día de su cumpleaños haya sido muy especial, no se merece nada más que lo mejor que la vida pueda brindarle. Para ti, Nabi. Feliz Cumpleaños._

* * *

**Light that Shines on Me**

Llegó a casa cansado, más que cansado, agotado. Aún no era demasiado tarde pero el cielo tenía tintes rosas y anaranjados, la luna se asomaba dibujándose en el horizonte, cercana a una estrella que brillaba intensamente.

El Valle de Godric se baña en aquella luminosidad acaramelada, pero James no podía apreciarlo, tenía demasiada rabia pugnando por salir de su pecho como para ver nada.

Todo sería más fácil, si la alegría balsámica de la mirada de Lily estuviese aplacando su furia, pero no. Ella no aparecía por ningún rincón de la casa, no estaba en ningún _maldito_ lugar y James comenzaba a exasperarse, añadiendo un grado más a su enojo.

_Lo mejor es que me calme._

Y lo cierto es que nadie podría decir que no lo había intentado, se estiró docenas de veces en el sofá, se levanto el doble de ocasiones para caminar de un lado a otro cual león enjaulado, tomó un baño que pareció tardar una eternidad y salió con una toalla atada firmemente a sus caderas mientras buscaba ropa cómoda que vestir.

Pero la comodidad simplemente no estaba a su alcance, aunque usase sus jeans y camiseta preferidos, porque a James le sobraba el cuerpo, la piel, todo. No cabía en si mismo y la impaciencia estaba rayando en la desesperación. Y si Lily no aparecía pronto, él comenzaría a sacarse la piel a tiras sólo por exceso emociones.

_Y ¿Dónde diablos está?_

Ante este último pensamiento, la rabia comenzó a cederle espacio a la preocupación.

_Lily no se sentía bien hoy. Ella dijo que vendría a casa a descansar. _

James se golpeó la frente como si acabase de notar algo que estaba frente a sus propios ojos y que sus lentes no le permitieron ver.

_Desde cuando Lily va a descansar a casa sin alegar. _

_Hasta cuando con la sobreprotección bla bla bla yo puedo defenderme sola bla bla bla sé conjurar mejor que tú un hechizo escudo bla bla bla Nunca te he hecho caso, Potter. No comenzaré ahora bla bla bla. - _Pensó imitando la voz de su esposa en su cabeza.

Pronto James sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco y quizás no debió haber comido tanto en la colación antes de la cena. De seguro el tercer sándwich estaba demás.

Para cuando ya estaba por llamar a todos los aurores de Gran Bretaña para que comenzasen una intensa búsqueda de su esposa, escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrase con un suave golpe. Casi inaudible, y si no hubiese estado tan alerta a todo en su alrededor, probablemente no lo hubiese oído.

Hecho un tornado. Tres veces más furioso porque ella no estaba descansando ni cuidándose como debería, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse frente a frente con la pelirroja más hermosa que ha visto en su vida.

Finalmente la opresión en el pecho – o en el estómago, donde fuere – se desvaneció al verla sana y a salvo.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – demasiado brusco, sobredosis de reproches. Lily frunció el ceño y la sombra de una mueca apareció en la comisura de sus labios. James lo notó y agregó - ¿Estás bien? Estaba preocupado. – admitió finalmente.

Lily suavizó su expresión y aún sabiendo que _no_ era recomendable acercarse demasiado a James cuando destilaba irritación, invadió el espació personal de su esposo y le besó suavemente en los labios, un roce casi inexistente, una promesa de _más_.

Luego, Lily caminó hacia la mesa del comedor, dejó unos papeles y se fue a la cocina dejando a un James perplejo por tan poca atención hacia su persona, eso añadió un poco más de irritación y la paciencia se estaba escapando de sus manos. Es decir, ella se desaparece por horas mientras él llega a casa molesto con el mundo y esperando que su esposa estuviese en casa para hallar algo de calma, pero no. Además, ¡ella estaba enferma! ¿Porque no estaba cuidándose y haciendo algo remotamente responsable por su salud?

_Bien, aún no sé qué ha estado haciendo, no puedo decir que no estaba siendo responsable, aunque no lo creo. Y tampoco esta obligada a esperarme en casa, quiero decir, Lily puede hacer cuanto quiera. Pero ¿y si le pasaba algo? Y yo sin saber donde estaba. No son tiempos para andar paseando por las calles._

- Lily – la voz de James aún era áspera pero menos tempestuosa.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la casa, James sentía su cuerpo cada vez más tenso, tanto así que le dolía.

Antes de poder decir nada una suave música comenzó a sonar en la estancia, casi por inercia James comenzó a relajarse con los primeros acordes de la canción.

_When I find myself in times of trouble__…_

Sintió a Lily acercarse con esa calma tan particular, moviéndose como si flotase, hasta parecer etérea y envuelta en la melodía. Ella rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James y él se aferró a su cintura para no dejarla escapar, sólo por si ella era una ilusión y llegaba a desaparecer.

- ¿Qué tal el trabajo? – preguntó ella en un susurro.

- Nada nuevo, ya sabes cazando magos tenebrosos, una que otra maldición imperdonable… lo de siempre – la ira se había esfumado mientras de fondo, los Beatles cantaban _Let it be._

Ella sonrió iluminando la oscuridad del salón, mientras abrazados bailaban, perdidos en movimientos lentos y acompasados al ritmo de la música.

_And in my hour of darkness…She is standing right in front of me… Let it be._

La soledad les rodeaba, pero en la compañía del otro se sentían completos, dos mitades de un todo.

Así, con esa desarmante facilidad Lily lograba que James fuese mar en calma después de la tempestad. Y que importaba el mundo y sus problemas…

_And when the broken hearted people Living in the world agree,__ there will be an answer, let it be._

No había necesidad de más, para James sentir la calidez de Lily era más que suficiente para sentirse feliz, y que el mundo se ponga de acuerdo. Qué importa todo si tienes un pedacito de cielo en tus manos y te aferras cual tabla de salvación para no vivir el infierno que ha caído en el mundo mágico.

Y qué importa si se cierne la oscuridad sobre sus cabezas, si ella es luz en la nada. Sol en medio de una tarde nublada.

- James – un escalofrío le recorre al oír su nombre en labios de su esposa, casi en un suspiro. Como respuesta James la abraza con más fuerza sin dejar de bailar – estoy embarazada.

Voz clara, pero tímida. Y a James se le ha detenido el corazón.

Puede que simplemente no haya oído bien, puede que todo sea un sueño y despertará en medio de una guerra que no tiene ni principio ni final. O puede que él sea el hombre más afortunado de tierra – ¡del universo! – porque en Lily - _su Lily_ - crece un trocito de él.

La realidad explota en pedacitos, como una lluvia de cristal luminoso y James no cabe en si de felicidad. Y por segunda vez, desde que tiene a Lily en su vida, James siente que vale la pena seguir viviendo y seguir luchando contra el destino. Porque él no conoce mayor dicha que aquella que late en el interior de la mujer que ama.

Aunque la canción no lo amerite, James toma a su esposa de la cintura y da vueltas en si mismo buscando la forma de demostrar su regocijo, aún cuando los acordes no alcanzan el ritmo frenético de su corazón y la sonrisa no le cabe en el rostro.

- Gracias – le grita al cielo, a Lily, a quien quiera oírle.

Porque aquel día debiera ser día nacional de algo y celebrarse en cada hogar. Porque James y Lily Potter serán padres, todo parece tener sentido ahora.

Lily le besa, cuando finalmente él deja de girar y sus pies tocan el suelo. Es un beso lleno de promesas de alegría y de experiencias nuevas, de una _vida_ nueva.

_And when the night is cloudy…There is __**still a light that shines on me**__, Shine on until tomorrow_

_And…Let it be. _

* * *

**Let It Be**

When I find myself in times of trouble_ / Cuando me veo en tiempo de problemas_

Mother Mary comes to me_ / La Madre Marí__a viene hacia mi,_

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._ / Hablándome sabiamente, "déjalo ser"._

And in my hour of darkness_ / Y en mis horas de oscuridad_

She is standing right in front of me_ / Ella se para justo en frente mío_

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._ / Hablándome sabiamente, "déjalo ser"._

Let it be, let it be._ / Déjalo ser, déjalo ser,_

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._ / Hablándome sabiamente, "déjalo ser"._

And when the broken hearted people_ / Y cuando la gente con el corazón roto_

Living in the world agree,_ / Que vive en este mundo, se ponga de acuerdo,_

There will be an answer, let it be._ / Habrá una respuesta, "déjalo ser"._

For though they may be parted there is_ / Aunque quizás ellos puedan estar separado_

Still a chance that they will see_ / Igual hay una chance que ellos verán,_

There will be an answer, let it be._ / Habrá una respuesta, "déjalo ser"._

Let it be, let it be. Yeah_ / Déjalo ser, déjalo ser,_

There will be an answer, let it be._ / Habrá una respuesta, "déjalo ser"._

Let it be, let it be._ / Déjalo ser, déjalo ser,_

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._ / Hablándome sabiamente, "déjalo ser"._

And when the night is cloudy,_ / Y cuando la noche está nublada_

There is still a light that shines on me,_ / Todavía hay una luz que brilla sobre mi,_

Shine on until tomorrow, let it be._ / Brilla hasta la mañana, déjalo ser._

I wake up to the sound of music_ / Me despierto con el sonido de la música,_

Mother Mary comes to me_ / La Madre María viene hacia mi_

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._ / Hablándome sabiamente, "déjalo ser"._

Let it be, let it be._ / Déjalo ser, déjalo ser,_

There will be an answer, let it be._ / Habrá una respuesta, déjalo ser.  
_Let it be, let it be,_ / Déjalo ser, déjalo ser,_

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._ / Hablándome sabiamente, "déjalo ser"._

* * *

_Agradecimientos especiales a: Marion Coleridge, J0r, Evasis, Allabouthim, LilyMolly y en especial a Aldonza Black (Gracias por estar ahí para leerme), por los reviews del drabble anterior. Sinceramente qué sería de mi sin ustedes, probablemente no estaría escribiendo, o tal vez escribiría pero no lo publicaría en ningún lado, pensando que a nadie querría leerme, y ahora que sé que ustedes están ahí, para mi es suficiente para hacerme feliz. Gracias de Verdad._

_Y bueno, si alguien más quiere hacerme feliz, puede darle al Go! Es tan simple 0)_

_Cariños._

_Jaqui_


	9. Now my life has changed in so many ways

Era la tercera vez que se levantaba al baño, se sentía incómoda y por ello llevaba toda la noche en vela.

James por su parte se veía muy tranquilo durmiendo, y una parte de Lily se alegró de que al menos unos de los dos pudiese descansar, una mayor parte se sentía profundamente molesta de que no fuese ella.

Habían pasado cerca de nueve meses desde que se enteró que sería madre, y no es que le molestase en absoluto, pero quería de preferencia tener a su hijo en sus brazos y no metido en su propio cuerpo, porque por alguna razón no podía evitar extrañar ver sus pies al caminar.

Además comenzaba a añorar los tiempos en que James le dejaba valerse por si misma, no es que ahora no pudiese, es que su marido se había vuelto un loco sobre protector con todo lo que está pasando en el mundo mágico y las mil situaciones que podrían matarla a ella y a su hijo si caminaba demasiado aprisa.

Puede que haya sido eso, como puede que sean sólo las hormonas que alborotaban todo pensamiento lógico de Lily, pero necesitó con suma urgencia hacer algo por si misma, algo diferente, algo arriesgado y emocionante.

Y se le ocurría la mejor idea de todas.

Lily bajó la escalera con cuidado e intentando no despertar a James, cuando finalmente alcanzó la primera planta de su casa y decidida, se adentró en el garaje donde se guardaban todas las intocables escobas de James.

Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de volar, ni siquiera después de las incontables veces que James le había obligado a montar en la escoba con él. Pero en esos momentos sentía unas ganas incontenibles de volar, de sentir el viento en su rostro, de tocar el cielo, las nubes y seguir subiendo.

No es que ella hubiese sido buena con la escoba, es más, normalmente si podía evitarlas a toda costa, lo hacía. Pero en su interior algo pedía un poco de aventura, y unas gotas de peligro. Volar simplemente era una idea genial.

Alzó la escoba de donde James pulcramente la tenía guardada, abrió el portón del garaje. Susurró un enérgico up! Y la escoba llegó a su mano con rapidez. Para cuando finalmente había logrado subirse a ella, la luz del garaje se encendió.

En el dosel de la puerta se encontraba un anonadado y enojado James, que vestía sólo su pantalón de pijama y el torso desnudo.

- ¿Vas a algún lugar, querida? – dijo James sonriendo.

- James! Eh! Me asustaste. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

- Creo que la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú despierta a esta hora en el garaje a punto de usar mi escoba y dar un paseo? – Lily no pudo ocultar su desanimo al ver que había sido sorprendida en el acto. Ahora James no la dejaría hacer nada y otra vez la trataría como una invalida.

- Sólo quería dar una vuelta, sentir el viento en mi rostro. Eso es todo.

James se acercó a ella con calma, observándola detenidamente. Cuando alcanzó su lado le sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo y Lily se relajó.

- Si querías salir a dar una vuelta sólo tenías que decirlo.

- James, yo no quería…

- ¿Quién mejor que yo para darte un paseo en escoba? Porque admítelo Lily, volar es una de mis especialidades.

Lily simplemente no podía creerlo, James no sólo no se había enojado por haber tomado su escoba, ni porque planeaba volar a las 3 am estando embarazada, sino que se ofrecía a acompañarla. Le sonrió.

- Siempre tan fanfarrón, Potter.

- Sólo admite que me necesitas.

- Ni en tus sueños. – Replicó Lily ahora riendo con libertad. Cada vez que notaba que James seguía siendo el hombre del cual se enamoró.

Dicho esto James se subió a la escoba y sujeto a su esposa contra su cuerpo para evitar que se cayese.

Antes de poder darse cuenta Lily estaba flotando sobre las nubes que cubrían el valle de Godric y disfrutando de una hermosa visión de las estrellas.

- Es hermoso! – susurró Lily para si misma, James sólo sonreía y se sentía feliz de poder serle útil al menos en algo a su esposa.

Llevar un hijo en su vientre no era tarea fácil, James podía notarlo, sin embargo no había mucho que él pudiera hacer para ayudar a Lily que siempre se resistía a ser tratada con deferencias dada su condición.

Volar un poco era algo que él podía hacer por ella, y de paso asegurarse que su esposa y su futuro hijo se mantuviesen a salvo.

Tras una hora de vuelo aterrizaron suavemente en el jardín de su casa, Lily se sentía aún en las nubes, y aunque algo mareada; estaba feliz de salir un poco de la rutina.

Después de todo no había estado tan mal que James le acompañara, Merlín sabe lo mala que era Lily para estar sola en las alturas, sobre todo si tu cuerpo pesa diez kilos más.

Ya dentro de la casa y con la escoba convenientemente lejos de las hormonas de Lily, James se acercó a ella.

- ¿Has disfrutado del paseo? – preguntó James rodeando a su esposa con sus brazos y besando suavemente su cuello.

- Ni pienses que contribuiré a hacer más gigante tu ego, Potter. Ahora quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro y haz algo útil, me encantaría algo de leche en estos momentos. – James reía a carcajadas mientras se alejaba camino a la cocina.

Lily sonreía para si misma, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando una fuerte contracción hizo temblar su cuerpo, Lily trató de respirar con normalidad, no era la primera vez que sentía contracciones aunque nunca antes con esta intensidad. Cuando finalmente sentía que su corazón volvía a latir regularmente otra fuerte contracción la obligó a sentarse en el sillón de la sala.

Quiso levantarse e ir por las cosas que tenía preparadas para ir al hospital pero su cuerpo no quería responder y el dolor se hacía paso en su interior. Intentando mantener la calma esperó que todo pasara.

Recordó que James estaba en la cocina, podía llamarle... aunque ella _podía ir_ caminando por el bolso, _no necesitaba ayuda_, sólo no debía olvidar respirar y todo estaría bien.

Con la siguiente contracción decidió dejar de lado su orgullo y _se rindió_ a pedir ayuda.

- James! – la voz de Lily salió mucho más temblorosa y asustada de lo que se oía en su mente.

Él no pareció oírla, por lo que Lily esperó que pasara esa última contracción y se levantó con fuerza, y antes de dar un paso un líquido tibio escurrió entre sus piernas, el corazón de Lily se saltó un latido ante tal sensación y en su mente pensaba _Por favor que no sea sangre, por favor que no sea sangre. _Respiró profundo y observó el suelo, un pequeño charco de líquido claro se extendía bajo sus pies.

Exhaló el aire contenido en sus pulmones y se calmó. Antes de poder hacer nada más James ya estaba a su lado.

- Lily! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? Lily! Háblame! – Ella salió del pequeño trance en que se encontraba y balbuceó:

- Estoy bien... estoy bien. Pero creo que debemos ir al hospital.

- ¿Al hospital? ¿Por qué? ¿El bebé está mal? – la voz de James era un rápido susurro, como si entre cada frase no se hubiese permitido respirar.

- ¿Cómo que mal? Potter por favor! Va a nacer! Haz algo!

- ¿Qué? Nacer? Pero si faltan unos días!

- No me importa cuánto falta! Ay! – Otra contracción hizo que Lily se volviese a sentar – James, trae el bolso que tenemos en la habitación del bebé. Ya es hora.

- Vuelvo en un segundo, tú sólo respira… Inspira y espira…

- Ya ve de una vez! – dijo exaltada Lily. _Inspira… espira…inspira…espira_ se decía a si misma. _Auu contracción otra vez…_

James bajó las escaleras con rapidez hablando por un pequeño espejo que sostenía en la mano y botando la mitad de las cosas que habían el bolso que traía en las manos.

- Te lo digo, Canuto. Va a nacer! – el entusiasmo y el nerviosismo se entremezclaba en la voz de James.

- ¿Cómo que va a nacer? Aún no es tiempo. – decía algo asustada la voz de Sirius.

- Lo sé, pero Lily dice que nacerá.

- James! Quieres dejar de hablar por esa cosa y recoger todo lo que has tirado. – James finalmente se dio cuenta que la escalera estaba llena de cosas.

- Oh, lo siento. Canuto nos vemos en el hospital, James junior va a nacer!

- O tal vez Sirius junior como su padrino – respondió Sirius.

- Oh, por favor! Quieren dejar eso del nombre de una vez, hay cosas más importantes ahora. – reclamó Lily, intentando respirar profundo.

- Bien, Lily, ya estoy listo, vamos. Espera! Que es ese líquido que está saliendo de ti.

- Yo que sé! Vamos de una vez.

- Eh, sí. Bien, eh… iremos por la chimenea.

- No! – gritó Lily – mejor aparezcámonos.

- Pero el otro día estabas molesta conmigo por siquiera sugerirlo.

- Lo sé, lo sé. _Pero ahora he cambiado de opinión. _Sólo vámonos.

- Toma mi brazo. Vamos. – Dijo James con seguridad, brindándole algo de calma al corazón de Lily que latía desbocado en su pecho.

- James – dijo Lily con suavidad en la voz por primera vez desde el inicio de las contracciones – creo que nuestro hijo debería llamarse Harry. Harry Potter.

Y ella sonrió.

James la miró con dulzura.

Esa era la forma de Lily de decir _gracias_ por_ la ayuda_. Pero James no vivía para otra cosa que no fuese estar ahí para ella, para verle brillar cada día.

Y hoy un poco de esa luz nacería

Su nombre es Harry Potter.

Help!_ / Socorro!_

Help!, I need somebody,_ / _ Socorro!, necesito a alguien!  
Help!, not just anybody, _/ _Socorro!, pero no a cualquiera!  
Help!, you know I need someone, help. _/ _Socorro!, sabes que necesito a alguien... Socorro!

When I was younger, so much younger than today, _/ Cuando era joven, mucho más joven que ahora,  
_I never needed anybody's help in any way. _/ No necesité la ayuda de nadie y de ningún modo,  
_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured, _/ Pero ahora esos días se fueron, y no estoy tan seguro,  
_Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors. _/ Ahora me doy cuenta que cambié de opinión, abrí las puertas. _

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down _/ Ayúdame si puedes, me siento decaído,  
_And I do appreciate you being round. _/ Y sí aprecio que estés conmigo.  
_Help! me, get my feet back on the ground, _/ Ayúdame a poner los pies sobre la tierra otra vez,  
_Won't you please, please help me. _/ Lo harás? Por favor, por favor ayúdame._

And now my life has changed in oh so many ways, _/ Y ahora mi vida ha cambiado en tantas maneras,  
_My independence seems to vanish in the haze. _/ Mi independencia parece desvanecerse en la neblina.  
_But every now and then I feel so insecure, _/ Pero de vez en cuando me siento tan inseguro,  
_I know that I just need you like I've never done before. _/ Sé que te necesito como nunca te necesité antes._

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down _/ Ayúdame si puedes, me siento decaído,  
_And I do appreciate you being round. _/ Y sí aprecio que estés conmigo.  
_Help! me, get my feet back on the ground, _/ Ayúdame a poner los pies sobre la tierra otra vez,  
_Won't you please, please help me. _/ Lo harás? Por favor, por favor ayúdame._

When I was younger, so much younger than today, _/ Cuando era joven, mucho más joven que ahora,  
_I never needed anybody's help in any way. _/ No necesité la ayuda de nadie y de ningún modo,  
_But now these daya are gone, I'm not so self assured, _/ Pero ahora esos días se fueron, y no estoy tan seguro,  
_Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors. _/ Ahora me doy cuenta que cambié de opinión, abrí las puertas. _

Help! me if you can, I'm feeling down _/ Ayúdame si puedes, me siento decaído,  
_And I do appreciate you being round. _/ Y sí aprecio que estés conmigo.  
_Help me, get my feet back on the ground, _/ Ayúdame a poner los pies sobre la tierra otra vez,  
_Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh. _/ Lo harás? __Por favor, por favor ayúdame. Ayúdame, ayúdame._

Han pasado años desde q no escribo. Puede que nadie me recuerde.

Pero esta historia estaba empolvada en un archivo, a medio terminar. Quise terminarla.

Y aunque me tarde otros años más en terminar esta tabla, lo haré. Eso aún puedo prometerlo.

Muchas querrán matarme.

Pero sepan que sigo viva, que sigo amando a Harry Potter y su historia, que James siempre será mi amor platónico. Y que no hay mejor fandom que este.

Yo volví a escribir porque me llegó un rr, lo que me hizo volver a leer algunos de estos drabbles y me volví a reencontrar con Lily y James. Así que sepan, que a pesar de la distancia. Yo sigo leyendo lo que escriben.

Dedicado a Honeyesa que es una representante de lo mejor que hay en este fandom, por su preocupación por mi durante el terremoto. Muchas gracias.

Mil cariños.

Jaqui.


End file.
